


El día V

by underthecircus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Multi, y más personajes que saldrán espontáneamente y que me da pereza taggear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecircus/pseuds/underthecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Varia se enfrentan a su peor crisis en la historia de la organización. Y a estas alturas, todos y cada uno de ellos están tan rotos, que incluso la más débil de las brisas sería capaz de romperlos y hacer que todo se desmoronase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El día de Fran

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo largo sobre estos adorables psicópatas y, uf. No sabía que era tan difícil escribir serio sobre los Varia. En principio, esto estará dividido en siete capítulos que, como su título indica, se centrarán más o menos en cada uno de ellos (el séptimo será un epílogo centrado en Mammon, porque aunque no siga siendo miembro de los Varia en el futuro, creo que es bastante importante, especialmente en cuanto a su relación con Bel). Y, bueno, como todo esto se entiende mejor leyendo que con mi pseudo-explicación, me voy callando.

Además de el don innato para la ilusión, la mentira, el engaño y su sorprendente habilidad para mantener los músculos de su cara en la misma posición, rígidos y ajenos a cualquier emoción que pudiese retorcerle el estómago, los nervios o acelerarle el pulso —todo sensaciones y sentimientos convulsos que jamás llegaban a la superficie si él no quería—, Fran poseía, también, una cierta sensibilidad onírica.

Nunca recordaba bien qué soñaba, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si soñaba.

Cerraba los ojos sólo cuando el sueño le pesaba demasiado sobre los párpados, cuando comenzaban a escocerle los lagrimales y a escapársele la conciencia. Entonces, sólo entonces los cerraba y comenzaba su caída. Al principio, Fran supuso que aquello era una reacción fisiológica debido al cambio en su rutina: de vivir una existencia tranquila, mundana, casi trivial, de los baños en el río, las luciérnagas que iluminaban el porche cuando no había estrellas, de las faldas cálidas de su abuela y sus galletas ligeramente requemadas había pasado al cuidado de un extraño, un total desconocido con un peinado imposible y poca paciencia —que, aunque jamás le llegó a dar miedo, siempre le guardó un respeto severo, mucho mayor del que dejaban entrever sus chiquilladas—.

Su cuerpo tardó en acostumbrarse a su nuevo día a día y fue allí, en su nuevo y desestructurado hogar —o bueno, en aquella nave industrial en la que vivía con unas personas ciertamente peculiares; porque era un niño tozudo, dado a los berrinches, y se negaba a llamar hogar a  _eso,_  mucho menos  _familia_  a aquellos desconocidos— dónde empezó a dormir mal.

Nunca recordaba bien qué soñaba, y dudaba si soñaba algo, en realidad. Quizá era fruto del entrenamiento espartano de Mukuro, inflexible en sus enseñanzas y algo frío en su trato con un niño pequeño que tenía serios problemas para mostrar hasta la más mínima expresión de afecto.  O a lo mejor era por el cambio, los malditos cambios.

De vez en cuando, Fran recordaba un sueño —o una pesadilla; era mucho peor cuando era una pesadilla— y aquello que aún tenía grabado en su retina, vívido como un recuerdo no muy lejano, al despertar, acababa sucediendo un día o dos más tarde.

No se lo contó a su maestro, ni tan siquiera a esos compañeros que con los años acabaron convirtiéndose en algo semejante a la idea distorsionada que él tenía de un hermano mayor. ¿Para qué?  No lo iban a entender. Probablemente ni siquiera lo iban a escuchar, y no los culpaba. Todos tenían sus propios problemas, más graves, más triviales, más serios, más tontos, eran conscientes de la carga que llevaban a sus espaldas, sobre sus hombros. Eran bien conscientes de ello, y aún así, andaban con la cabeza lo más alta que podían. Puede que no hablasen demasiado, que no se contasen las penas y las alegrías como una familia normal, pero ningún miembro de la banda de Mukuro Rokudo obligó a otro a cargar con sus problemas ni preocupaciones. Porque todos habían andado su propio camino, a esas alturas, todos tenían ya los pies despellejados, llenos de tierra y sangre.

Y no eran necesarias las palabras, sólo una cálida, extraña comprensión silenciosa.

Así que cuando Fran se acostumbró a su capacidad de predecir ciertos sucesos en sus sueños, su rutina volvió a cambiar. Tuvo que abandonar de nuevo otra familia para trasladarse a una casa nueva, desconocida, y más fría aún que la nave industrial donde prácticamente se había criado.

Su nueva  _familia_  era peor que la anterior, si eso era posible. Se entendían a golpes, gritaban, aullaban a la luna como lobos rabiosos y hambrientos. El dolor físico parecía ser la única forma de comunicación entre ellos. Eso, y el desprecio.

Los primeros días, Fran volvió a ahogarse en sueños que no acababan jamás, a despertarse entre sudores fríos. Dejó de comer, unas medias lunas negras se arraigaron bajo sus párpados. Su maldito cuerpo volvía a expresar todo lo que su rostro imperturbable se negaba a reflejar.

Pero ya no era un niño, tenía diecinueve años, era un adulto y no podía permitirse aquella infantil sensación que era la añoranza, no al menos en un ambiente hostil como en el que vivía.

Así que continuó durmiendo mal, soñando peor y guardándose para sí las visiones que se perdían en las lagunas de sus pesadillas y que acababan apareciendo, días más tarde, en el mundo de los despiertos.

Poco a poco, se acostumbró. Su cuerpo se relajó, se adaptó a su nuevo hábitat. Incluso la convivencia con aquellos extravagantes asesinos se le hizo más llevadera. Durante el primer año, apenas hablaba más que para defenderse de los ataques verbales de Belphegor o para lanzar discretos, pero bien audibles comentarios ácidos sobre Levi o cualquier otro miembro del escuadrón que mereciese una respuesta sarcástica. Cualquiera excepto Xanxus, por supuesto. A él sencillamente le obedecía, guardando las distancias, tal y como hacía con Mukuro en sus primeros años.

De este modo, Fran consiguió sobrevivir durante un año y medio en el escuadrón de asesinos de élite Varia sin graves percances: una pierna rota, un cuchillo malintencionado que se clavaba demasiado profundo y alguna que otra herida infectada que le daba fiebre.  _Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿verdad?_  Ese era su retahíla cada vez que salía del hospital.

Pero al año y medio y  _un día,_  Fran supo que iba a morir. Bueno, puede que exagerase o a lo mejor no, a lo mejor estaba en lo cierto y lo más adecuado era coger algo de dinero, ponerse las botas, marcharse de la base y no regresar en una buena temporada.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Primero porque tenía los bolsillos vacíos, con nada más que un par de botones y su caja de la niebla, recordándole que Xanxus seguía debiéndole dos meses de sueldo y que Bel era un tirano por obligarle a pagar el mantenimiento de ese sombrero estúpido que le hacía vestir. Segundo, porque  _bah, seguro que mi sueño era algo exagerado. Llevamos conviviendo más de un año y estos tipos se conocen desde hace más de diez. Algo así no puede arruinarlo todo._

Eso se repetía a sí mismo el joven ilusionista mientras bajaba las escaleras un poco más despacio, más receloso de lo habitual. Y es que aquella mañana se había despertado con el eco de un sueño agridulce grabado en las pupilas, una profecía que tardó en asimilar y que no quiso aceptar porque era demasiado…  _demasiado_.

_No puede pasar esto. Otra vez no._

Al principio de su sueño, los miembros de aquel grupo disfuncional estaban sentados en una mesa tan larga que su vista no la abarcaba completamente. Callados, serios, de brazos cruzados, observándose los unos a los otros. Ninguno parecía tener intención de romper el silencio que actuaba de preludio a una tormenta imposible de evitar. Y precisamente así se los encontró Fran cuando llegó al salón esa mañana: Xanxus presidía la mesa donde normalmente desayunaban, más amenazante, con el ceño más fruncido y la mandíbula más apretada de lo habitual. A su derecha, Squalo le miraba de soslayo y parecía querer decir algo, porque abría y cerraba los labios, pero no salía sonido alguno de su garganta —a lo mejor se había quedado afónico de tanto gritar—.

                    —Al fin una buena noticia… —pensó en voz alta. Y aquello fue suficiente para que todas las miradas se volviesen hacia él. Fran había roto aquel frágil silencio, aquel atisbo de calma que les mantenía quietos en sus asientos y, por primera vez, quiso coserse su dichosa boca. — ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí tan callados? —bah, ¿qué podía hacer? Ya que había roto el silencio iba a aprovecharlo. — No me digáis que se celebra algo y no he sido invitado.

                  —Cállate, niño. Y siéntate. —ordenó el jefe, un siseo serpenteante, cargado de tensión y rabia acumulada. Le sorprendió que fuese el primero en hablar.

                  —Si esta es vuestra idea de una fiesta, la verdad es que deja mucho que desear.

La palabra fiesta parecía clavárseles como un puñal oxidado. Hacían muecas cada vez que la pronunciaba, y estuvo tentado de repetirla una y otra vez sólo para ver como su jefe se arrugaba cada vez más y más de frustración.

                  —Cállate, rana. Tenemos un problema. —A su lado, Bel cortó su sarcasmo dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Y Fran podía,  _debía_  aceptar órdenes de Xanxus, incluso del comandante estratega, pero no, de ningún modo iba a aceptar que aquel príncipe infantil y pretencioso le mandase callar.

Por encima de su cadáver agujereado.

                   — ¿Habéis olvidado cómo se organiza una fiesta? Normal, no creo que tengáis muchos amigos a los que invitar, de todas formas. Especialmente tú, senpai. Los cadáveres no son muy dados a ir a fiestas... y creo que los bebés tampoco. —añadió, refiriéndose indirecta pero bastante directamente al anterior arcobaleno que había ocupado su puesto. Mammon. Un nombre casi olvidado que ni siquiera Xanxus pronunciaba (aunque probablemente fuese más por apatía que por respeto).

Pudo oír como el príncipe gruñía, como le crujían los dientes al apretarlos para contener su mano impaciente y el cuchillo que ya sostenía entre los dedos. Si hubiera sabido cómo, Fran se hubiera reído a carcajadas. De verdad, era tan fácil provocarle…

                  —Fran, por favor, escucha. —La voz suave y extrañamente reconfortante del guardián del sol le obligó a dejar a un lado las bromas. — Hemos sido obsequiados con el… —hizo una pequeña pausa y tragó saliva, miró a su jefe antes de continuar. —honor —no hubo reacción por parte del irascible Xanxus, así que Lussuria suspiró aliviado, dejó escapar el aliento que había perdido en aquella pausa y continuó— de haber sido elegidos para recoger en nuestro precioso y acogedor hogar la décimo quinta Gran Asamblea de las  _Famiglias_. El décimo capo, Tsunayosh… —no pudo acabar de pronunciar aquel nombre maldito, vetado en la casa de los Varia, tan peligroso como una mecha cerca de un barril de pólvora.

La taza de café que Xanxus sostenía entre las manos se rompió a causa de la presión ejercida sobre la frágil porcelana. Lussuria soltó un gritito, Squalo dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y Belphegor rió entre dientes, una risita nerviosa y divertida al mismo tiempo. — Voy a traer algo para limpiar esto. Y más café, ¿verdad? —El jefe de los Varia asintió sin pronunciar palabra y Lussuria recogió los pedazos de la taza y se marchó hacia la cocina refunfuñando sobre “ _técnicas de control de la ira, en serio, es preocupante, necesita ayuda”_.

 El ilusionista parpadeó, aún asimilando aquella información, igual que hizo cuando despertó entre jadeos hacía apenas media hora. Había oído ese nombre, la Gran Asamblea de las  _Famiglias_  antes, en sus noches y sus sueños, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era ni qué significaba ni si realmente era un honor que les hubiese tocado —como una maldición ineludible— albergar aquella celebración en su hogar.

                —Senpai…  ¿Me explicas que es todo lo de la Asamblea no sé qué de la familia? Suena aburrido y nada apasionante.

A veces, sólo a veces, sentía que era mucho más fácil hablar con Belphegor que con cualquier otro miembro de aquel grupo. Quizá por la cercanía de edad, puede que por la desagradable y nada entrañable confianza que existía entre ellos forjada gracias a las misiones y los encargos que realizaban en conjunto, más de las que los dos eran capaces de soportar (porque, para desgracia de Fran y del propio príncipe, eran un dúo temible, bien compenetrado, capaces de complementarse y congeniar sorprendentemente bien en el campo de batalla, de cubrir los errores del otro y potenciar las virtudes).

Su tono apático le arrancó al rubio una sonrisa.

                —Suena aburrido y nada apasionante porque lo es. —respondió, estirándose en su asiento. — Es un auténtico coñazo de fiesta.

                — ¿Así que sí es una fiesta?

Squalo intervino, al fin, encontrando las palabras que se perdían entre su frustración:

                —Una fiesta de viejos arrugados que se creen que saben más que los demás, de niñatos que piensan que van a comerse el mundo y de cuarentones perdedores que no sabrían ni acertar a un blanco que estuviese al alcance de sus narices.

                — ¿Divertido, eh? —rió Bel.

Fran ladeó la cabeza, procurando fingir sorpresa y reprimir aquella sensación de inquietud que le trepaba por la boca del estómago porque su sueño se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

Y si seguía así, al final… No, no, sacudió la cabeza. No iba a ocurrir. Demasiadas cosas debían torcerse en un solo día para que algo así sucediese.

Volvió su atención a la mesa, se obligó a dejar de pensar. Lussuria había regresado con una taza de plástico y la cafetera humeante, el olor a café se le arraigó a las fosas nasales, agrio, pero suave al mismo tiempo, y el muchacho se relajó un poco.

                — ¿Puedo beber una taza?

                —Claro que sí, cariño.

                —No me… — ¿por qué seguía tratándole como si fuese su hijo? Peor, ¿por qué se comportaba como si fuese su madre?  Ya había pasado más de un año y se lo había dejado bien claro al guardián del sol, pero parecía disfrutar ignorándole. Le ponía de los nervios. — Es igual.

Lussuria le tendió un vaso, le advirtió que quemaba y retomó su discurso donde lo había dejado, aunque no volvió a mentar el nombre del capo de la familia Vongola:

                —Como iba diciendo, la Gran Asamblea de las  _Famiglias_  es una fiesta que se celebra cada cuatro años. Todas las familias aliadas se reúnen en un recinto bien dispuesto para una elegante cena y una velada pacífica, para afianzar amistades y estrechar lazos. —Con sutileza, recalcó la palabra  _pacífica_  echándole una mirada significativa a su jefe tras sus gafas oscuras. — En esta décimo quinta Asamblea, la familia Vongola ha sido seleccionada para presidir la celebración y nuestra casa ha sido elegida por sorteo aleatorio como escenario. Es un gran honor y tenemos que sentirnos agradecidos por…

La voz de Xanxus interrumpió la palabrería incesante de su guardián, ronca, firme como un buen golpe directo al estómago.

                —Si la asamblea la va a presidir ese crío, que use su puta casa para jugar a las fiestas. —Dejó su tazón en la mesa con brusquedad, afortunadamente, al ser de plástico, sólo se derramó un poco de café. — No vamos a aceptar.

Los ojos del comandante se clavaron en su jefe, inflexibles, casi tan duros como las palabras y la determinación de Xanxus. Si alguien podía intentar hacerle entrar en razón, y Fran sospechaba que nadie podría jamás, era Squalo.    

               —Tenemos que aceptar. Es un honor. Sí, un honor. —Repitió, porque Bel había bufado sarcásticamente desde su asiento, apoyado por el ilusionista. — A lo mejor vosotros, que sois unos bebés, no lo podéis comprender, pero ser anfitriones de una celebración como esta puede abrirnos muchísimas puertas: nuevos clientes, nuevos contratos, más dinero. Van a presentarse figuras muy influyentes de las altas esferas, nos conviene aparentar… normalidad.

                —No voy a fingir delante de cuatro payasos, me importa una mierda todo este asunto.  —sentenció el jefe de la organización.  Entre sus parpadeos, brillaba una ira suave, templada. Estaba más calmado, pero eso no significaba que la tormenta hubiese pasado. Ni de lejos.

Fran volvió su mirada hacia Squalo, que parecía querer romperle la taza de café en la cabeza, tal y como el otro hacía con él a menudo para descargar su frustración.

                —A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia. —admitió, cruzándose de brazos. — Pero creo que podríamos intentar mejorar nuestra reputación con esta fiesta. —Que los Varia eran inestables, peligrosos e impredecibles como el mar en plena tempestad se sabía. A ellos nunca les había importado trabajar al margen de los tejemanejes, los politiqueos y el papeleo de los que se encargaban las cabezas pensantes de los Vongola. Mientras les permitiesen realizar su trabajo sin demasiadas trabas, estaban satisfechos.

Sólo que eso no era del todo cierto.

Era un secreto a voces, un susurro habitual entre los miembros de la organización que Xanxus no estaba nada feliz con su derrota en la batalla de los anillos, aquella dónde perdió su oportunidad de convertirse en el décimo capo de los Vongola y su orgullo y casi su honor. Él jamás había manifestado en voz alta la decepción que se perdía entre las oleadas de rabia y furia que respiraba, pero todos sabían que Xanxus aún anhelaba aquel cargo, aquel derecho de nacimiento que le habían arrebatado.

                —Squalo tiene razón. —Lussuria le apoyó desde su asiento con una sonrisa. — Jefe, si mostramos que somos capaces de algo más que de asesinar, secuestrar, extorsionar y espiar, quizá usted pueda aspirar al puesto que le corresponde.

Aquellas palabras encendieron el resorte de Levi, que rompió el silencio pensativo en el que se había sumido para exclamar:

                — ¡Usted se merece el puesto de capo, jefe! No hay nadie que lo merezca más que usted.

                —Estaría bien ver a nuestro jefe sentado en un trono, ¿verdad? —dijo el ilusionista, aunque lo imaginaba más como un rey dictador que como un líder bondadoso y natural como el actual capo Sawada.

Bel gruñó a su lado y ofendidísimo le corrigió:

                —Eh, si alguien se tiene que sentar en un trono soy yo, el príncipe.

                —Era una forma de hablar, senpai. 

                —Deja de hacer eso.

                —¿Hacer qué?

               —Hablarme como si fuera estúpido. Si sigues, haré un cactus contigo y plantaré tu cadáver en una maceta.

                —Oh, qué miedo. —fingió temor con la voz más ridículamente monótona que pudo poner. — Senpai me amenaza, ¿qué voy a hacer?

El rubio ya echaba mano de sus cuchillos cuando Xanxus le interrumpió con un gesto. Alzó una mano, como pidiendo silencio. A todos les sorprendió esa manera tan extrañamente pacífica de mandarles callar.

                —Lo que me estáis proponiendo, basuras —empezó, mirando con dureza a Squalo y a Lussuria, que se irguieron casi por reflejo al notar aquellos ojos rojos, aquella fingida calma sobre ellos. — es que me vista de gala, finja ser cortés con gente a la que desearía estrangular con mis manos y que ofrezca mi casa para una fiesta hipócrita y asquerosa… y así trepar como un vulgar perdedor que no es capaz de ganar su puesto por sí mismo. Es eso, ¿o me equivoco?

El guardián del sol sonrió nerviosamente, tragó saliva.

                —Bueno… —Miró a Squalo, moviendo las cejas.  _“Por favor, di algo”._

                — ¡Oi, Xanxus, no hace falta que lo hagas sonar así de mal! —protestó el hombre de cabellos largos, apretando los labios. — Sólo queremos que seas el puto jefe de la puta familia y dejes de lamentarte por los rincones por haber perdido contra ese niñato de Sawada. Fue hace diez años, joder. —se pasó los dedos por el pelo, la rabia le trepaba por la garganta; quería callarse, pero no pudo. — Supéralo, deja de lamentarte y vuelve a la carga.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el más largo y tenso que Fran había presenciado jamás. Incluso Belphegor había dejado de juguetear con sus cuchillos y permanecía quieto, como una estatua. Lussuria casi ni respiraba. Levi miraba intermitentemente a su jefe y a Squalo, a este último con cierto reproche por su osadía, aunque tampoco se atrevió a hablar.

Fran se apartó un poco y se tapó los oídos cuando Xanxus inspiró y abrió la boca:  

                — ¿Quién te crees que eres, desgraciado, para hablarme de esa manera? —Quería gritarle, lanzarle aquella ridícula taza de plástico que tenía en las manos, la cafetera y la mesa entera, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándole como si esperase que empezase a arder de un momento a otro.

                — ¡¡Soy el comandante estratega de los Varia y quiero lo mejor para este grupo de mierda!! —Lo mejor para ti, quiso añadir; el ilusionista lo leyó en sus ojos de zinc oscuro, rabiosos. —¡¡Y si ya te has rendido, si has renunciado por completo a ser capo algún día…!! ¡¡Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí!!

Xanxus no dio muestra alguna de que esa confesión escandalosa le afectas, más que un pequeño tic en la comisura de los labios que transformó en una mueca despectiva.

                —Nunca he rendido cuentas a nadie y no voy a empezar ahora. Lo que yo quiera o no, no es de tu puta incumbencia, basura. —Alzó la barbilla y señaló la puerta. — Y si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la salida.

Superbia Squalo se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio inferior, tragándose todos los insultos que quería,   _necesitaba_  escupirle, que pronto notó el regusto metálico de la sangre en la punta de su lengua.

El resto observaba aquella discusión, algo más subida de tono de lo habitual, como si fuese un partido de tenis y uno de los tenistas estuviese a punto de saltar la red y matar a raquetazos al otro.

                — ¿Vas a dejar que se celebre aquí la reunión o no? —Solo dijo eso, de entre todo lo que podía y debía haber dicho.  Fran pensó entonces que aquel tipo exageradamente ruidoso, quizá, tenía más temple y paciencia de lo que pensaba. — ¡Contéstame!

                —No pienso estar presente en esa maldita farsa. Vosotros podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana, me importa una mierda. —Se repantigó en su silla, como vencedor de la discusión, y miró a su frustrado compañero con una mezcla de burla y algo distinto, algo más que el ilusionista nunca había visto en los ojos de Xanxus y que no supo reconocer. — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vas a largar, al fin?

El guardián de la lluvia, muy lejos de la calma que esta proporcionaba, apretó los puños y gritó:

                — ¡Algún día juro qué…!

                — ¿Qué? —Soltó una risotada y le lanzó la taza de Fran, que voló por los aires, le pasó rozando la mejilla y se estrelló contra la pared, derramándose el café y manchando el blanco y gris de la moqueta. — Fuera de aquí, la próxima no pienso fallar.

                — ¡Eres un capullo insufrible, eres… ugh! ¡Es tu puta manía de siempre tener que llevar la razón, me saca de…! ¡Agh! —ni siquiera podía terminar las frases, la rabia se le atascaba en la garganta.

                — ¿Algún problema?

                —Squalo, vamos, cálmate… —la voz sensata del guardián del sol se atrevió a inmiscuirse en aquella pelea de fieras salvajes. — Los nervios no son buenos para el cuero cabelludo…

                —Sí, te vas a quedar calvo, melenitas. —Soltó Fran, y Bel lo secundó con su irritante risita que solo consiguió cabrear aún más al comandante.

                — _Shishishi_ , necesito ver eso. Estresadle más. No, mejor, rana, haz una ilusión.

                — ¡Os vais a tragar esas palabras, capullos! ¡Y tú el primero, joder! —señaló a Xanxus con un dedo; las ganas de desenvainar y hacerles entender a golpes le ardían en las entrañas.

El jefe volvió a reír, esta vez más sereno, menos burlón y mucho más sarcástico.

                —Inténtalo, basura, y veremos cómo termina.

Y aunque tenía la necesidad, casi tan urgente como el respirar, de lanzarse a su cuello y golpearle, morderle, gritarle todo, todo lo que llevaba guardándose dentro, en lo más profundo de su pecho de acero y lluvia fría, no lo hizo. Quizá diez años atrás si lo hubiera hecho y ambos hubieran discutido y peleado durante horas, probablemente se habrían cargado la mitad del mobiliario y habrían acabado ambos en la enfermería bajo los maternales cuidados de Lussuria. No hubiera sido nada nuevo. Antes solían comportarse así, dos animales hambrientos, sedientos de sangre y dolor encerrados en la misma jaula.

Pero con treinta y cinco años, Superbia Squalo sabía que alguien en ese grupo de psicópatas egoístas, podridos hasta la médula, tenía que preocuparse y actuar como un adulto.

Tenía que mantenerlos unidos. Y la rabia de Xanxus, su carisma, esa ira que los había atraído a todos hacia él, no era suficiente. A esas alturas, todos y cada uno de los Varia estaban tan rotos, que incluso la más débil de las brisas podría disgregarlos, hacer que las piezas se desmoronasen y todo cayese.

Y él no iba a permitir que algo así ocurriese, no después de tantísimos años dedicado a la causa.

Así que no lo intentó, no intentó hacerle tragar sus palabras. Ni a Xanxus ni a ningún otro. Dejó salir su rabia golpeando su silla, lanzando una lámpara al suelo, pateando un aparador y saliendo de la sala dando un portazo estridente.

Fran observó su precipitada salida con una expresión neutra. En su visión, no vio nada de aquello, aunque supuso que esa discusión era el punto de partida que propiciaría los acontecimientos que más adelante aparecían en el sueño y que sí podía recordar.

Que esa pelea absurda fuese el posible detonante del desastre le pareció ridículo. Estúpido. De locos.

Muy acorde con ellos, en realidad.


	2. El día de Squalo

En la caótica e impredecible personalidad del guardián de la lluvia de los  Varia, la paciencia era una de las virtudes que brillaban por su ausencia. Era muy fácil sacarle de sus casillas, mucho más sencillo oírle gritar por cualquier nimiedad —alguno de sus compañeros no presentaba el informe de la misión a tiempo, aullaba; se despertaba de mal humor y su café no tenía tres cucharadas de azúcar exactas, gritaba; era, también, de aquellos que aumentaba el nivel de decibelios de su voz cuando hablaba por teléfono, como si la persona al otro lado de la línea estuviese a kilómetros de distancia y no… bueno, al otro lado de la línea—. En definitiva, un día en la base de los Varia no era un día normal sin los gritos del comandante estratega acallando el canto de los pájaros más madrugadores, tampoco lo era sin los ronquidos de Xanxus, la risa irritante de Belphegor, los comentarios ácidos de Fran, la fingida voz femenina de Lussuria y los elogios de Levi hacia su jefe. Todos se habían acostumbrado, en mayor o en menor medida, a esos estridentes ruidos, incluso sabían predecirlos y cómo evitarlos, si era necesario.

 Nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido —y todos allí lo eran bastante, acorde con la valoración que el nuevo ilusionista hizo de ellos en el primer examen semestral de su primer año allí— como para despertar a Xanxus mientras dormía, así que si sus ronquidos les molestaban, ellos insonorizaban su habitación. Si los gritos de Squalo les perforaban el tímpano y les provocaban jaqueca, se compraban tapones para los oídos en la farmacia más cercana y procedían a ignorar su palabrería estridente. Si la voz de Lussuria les resultaba espeluznante, le servían bebidas heladas hasta que la garganta se le resentía y se adhería a sus palabras un tono ronco y áspero, más propio de un hombre adulto como él.

Aún así, había cosas con las que no podían combatir: como la risita de Bel, inherente a su retorcida visión de las cosas, o la exagerada veneración con la que Levi obsequiaba a un Xanxus que ni siquiera se dignaba a reconocerle. Los Varia se resignaron a convivir con los comentarios certeros, aunque hirientes de Fran —que continuaban atacándoles cuando menos lo esperaban, a pesar de los muchos cuchillos que se habían clavado ya en su espinazo— y, por supuesto, con los insultos de su jefe y los gritos del comandante estratega, que a veces, cuando estaba muy alterado, atravesaban los tapones para oídos, el tímpano, incluso el cerebro.

Todo aquello era habitual en su rutina, algo contra lo que podían defenderse, algo que sabían cómo manejar.

Pero había algo, algo inusual y tan o más espeluznante aún que los gustos de Lussuria y su vocecilla de mujer. Algo a lo que jamás se enfrentaron, algo que pulverizó sus defensas y les dejó, por primera vez en su vida, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas tras la confirmación de que la Gran Asamblea de las _Famiglias_ se celebraría en la base de la organización, desde que Xanxus aceptó a regañadientes aquel _honor_ y los demás se limitaron a hacer absolutamente nada el resto del día — _estamos supervisando los preparativos para la gran fiesta,_ repetía Belphegor, estirado en el sofá mientras dormitaba; a su lado, Fran asomaba la cabeza sobre la revista que leía y bufaba sarcástico, aunque sin intención alguna de mover un dedo—.

Lussuria era el único que atendía el teléfono y supervisaba de verdad a los trabajadores que decoraban, montaban y organizaban el salón, quitando muebles, manchas de sangre del suelo, cortinas rasgadas y, en fin, detalles que podrían ofender a alguno de los invitados y a sus impresionables esposas.

Xanxus se encerró en su habitación sin añadir una sola palabra tras la riña con Squalo, y ninguno de ellos había visto el cabello largo, perfectamente aseado y peinado del comandante desde el desayuno. Todos decidieron dejar pasar aquella discusión acalorada entre los dos pilares sobre los que se sostenía la organización, pues era habitual que se pelearan, a gritos, a veces a golpes —casi todos ataques del moreno al espadachín porque, a decir verdad, nunca habían visto al otro devolverle los golpes—. No era nada nuevo y estaban demasiado ocupados planificando la Asamblea o aprovechando aquel inesperado día libre viendo la televisión, adelantando informes atrasados o durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Todo iba bien —todo lo bien que podía ir, por supuesto, a excepción de los gritos histéricos de Lussuria porque _estas no son las flores que te pedí, pedí lirios blancos, no rosas rojas, ¿qué crees que es esto? ¿Un lupanar?_ — hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y Superbia Squalo apareció en la cocina. Abrió la puerta _despacio_ , entró _sin hacer ruido_ y empezó a comer _sin abrir la boca._

Casi no se le oía ni respirar.

            —Squ… —El guardián del sol, como madre autoproclamada de aquel grupo disfuncional, se vio en obligación de preguntar si algo iba mal. Porque algo tenía que ir mal, aquel silencio tan… silencioso no era normal en él. De hecho, les ponía los pelos de punta.  Incluso Xanxus parecía desconcertado. — ¿Va todo bien?

El aludido alzó la vista de su plato y asintió.

            —Sí. —Un sí suave, aunque tajante. Ninguno había oído jamás ese tono de voz tan tranquilo, como de mar en calma, acariciando los labios de Superbia Squalo, que era la antítesis de la tranquilidad.

            —Bien… vale… —Lussuria le echó una mirada inquisitiva al resto tras sus gafas oscuras para que dijeran algo, lo que fuese, que llenase el hueco de los desaparecidos gritos de Squalo habían hendido en la sala.

Belphegor se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y, como era el que más cerca estaba del comandante, ladeó la cabeza, buscando sus ojos.

            — ¿Hola? ¿Squalo, estás ahí? Quiero hablar contigo.

El espadachín le miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, como si estuviese loco. Más de lo normal, claro.

            — ¿Has perdido lo poco que te quedaba de cordura? —Continuaba hablando con esa irritante parsimonia, que descolocó al príncipe. En serio, aquello empezaba a ser espeluznante.

            — ¿Dónde te has dejado la voz, comandante? —Inquirió Fran, un tanto curioso, aunque, por supuesto, su tono no varió su monótono timbre.

            —Estás muy raro. —intervino Levi.

            —Bien, primero, no quiero oír eso de ti. Y segundo, no entiendo nada de lo que decís, ¿os habéis dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo? —se llevó una patata a la boca y volvió a dejar de prestarles atención para clavar la mirada en un punto fijo en la madera barnizada de la mesa, ignorando el bullicio que comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.

            —Creo que este no es el verdadero Squalo. —Dijo el ilusionista, mortalmente serio. — Seguro que alguien, probablemente nuestro antagonista, lo ha secuestrado y ha enviado a este doble para que no nos demos cuenta.

El príncipe torció el gesto en una mueca irritada.

            — ¿Eres estúpido, rana? Esto no es una de esas absurdas series de dibujos tuyas.

            —No son dibujos, se llama anime, príncipe falso. ¿No os enseñan a diferenciar estas cosas en tu corte falsa?

            —No vas a llegar vivo a la puñetera fiesta. —le amenazó, lanzándole un cuchillo afilado a la cara, que se clavó en su gran gorro en forma de rana cuando Fran se agachó para evitar que el metal le desgarrase los ojos.

            — ¿Podéis calmaros? —Levi se mesaba sus largos bigotes, mientras miraba a Squalo comer ajeno a todo el ajetreo. — Empiezo a creer que la hipótesis del crío no es tan descabellada. Aunque, si lo pensamos bien… ¿no seríamos nosotros los antagonistas?

Belphegor soltó un bufido.

            —Como si nos importase tu opinión.

            — ¡Bel! —Lussuria le recriminó con un gesto. — Al menos Levi está intentando aportar ideas, no como tú.

            — ¿Y qué más da? —El rubio se cruzó de brazos. — Squalo al fin ha aprendido a hablar como una persona civilizada, ¿eso es malo? Al menos ahora podré despertarme por las mañanas sin un chillido atravesándome el tímpano.

            —Sigue siendo raro, senpai.

            — ¿Y qué no es raro aquí, rana?

            —Jefe… —Levi se volvió hacia Xanxus, que parecía tener dificultades para cortar el grueso solomillo al pimentón que le habían servido. Y aunque sabía que odiaba que le interrumpiesen mientras comía, vio necesaria una intervención. — Usted le conoce mejor que los demás. —Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho a medida que las pronunciaba, como dagas oxidadas. Le dolía admitir que sí, que Squalo gozaba de un trato  preferente al suyo, que estaba varios escalones por encima de él en la escala de estima de Xanxus.

Al fin y al cabo, era al espadachín al único que el irascible e intratable jefe trataba más de cinco minutos sin abandonar la conversación a la mitad por apatía o simple indiferencia. Era con él, exclusivamente con él, con quién mantenía largas y perezosas charlas de madrugada, entre sorbo y sorbo de whisky, sin necesidad de ocultarse tras muros impenetrables de piedra seca y fría, sencillamente porque no tenía nada que ocultar. Porque Squalo lo sabía todo de él y, aún así, continuaba a su lado.

Levi comprendió lo profundo y estrecho y personal que era ese vínculo que ambos compartían tras varias noches de escucha, con la cabeza pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Xanxus y el corazón encogido, asfixiado por la envidia y por esas conversaciones triviales —conversaciones sobre lo irritante que era la juventud de la época, sobre los valores perdidos que las familias mafiosas ya ni recordaban, sobre _“¿Cuándo vas a cortarte ese pelo, basura?” “Ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas, idiota?”_ y el alivio que Levi podía casi saborear en las palabras de Xanxus cuando respondía “ _Vamos, que aunque parezcas una mujer, no te lo vas a cortar. Qué ridículo”_ y todo lo que el jefe no decía, pero que podía escucharse con claridad incluso desde detrás de una puerta de roble macizo—. Jamás terminaba de oírlas, esas conversaciones, abandonando su puesto de espía cuando el final se aproximaba.

Sospechaba, y sus sospechas no solían errar, que aquellas charlas derivaban en algo más, en _mucho más_ que un simple intercambio de palabras, pero nunca se atrevió a comprobarlo.

Era un cobarde o un sensato o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

            — ¿Y qué si le conozco más? —Espetó tras su vaso de whisky. El sentido común a veces no funcionaba con Xanxus.

            —Dígale algo, jefe.

Oyeron un suspiro escaparse de los labios del líder de los Varia, no un suspiro de apatía, un suspiro cansado ni de fastidio. Fue un suspiro resignado antes de aceptar la orden de un subordinado —de Levi, ni más ni menos—.

Aquel estaba siendo un día tremendamente extraño.

            —A ver, basura. —Se dirigió a Squalo, que ya terminaba de devorar los últimos trozos de carne y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano. — Escúchame y escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces, ¿dónde coño has estado todo el día? ¿No eras tú el que quería esta puta fiesta? Pues no te he visto mover un dedo para ayudar.

Al dirigirse directamente a él, y siendo el mismísimo Xanxus, Squalo no pudo ignorarle, no al menos sin exponerse a sufrir unas dolorosas consecuencias. Así que decidió ser sincero y atajar aquel alboroto que su falta de palabras había provocado en un grupo que tenía mucho tiempo libre para el bien de su estabilidad mental y se aburría demasiado.

            —He estado en la ciudad, en la base de los niñatos Vongola. —Dijo. El ceño de Xanxus se arrugó tantísimo que parecía que se le iba a desprender de la cara.

            — ¿Se puede saber qué mierda tenías que hacer con ellos sin mi permiso?

            —No era un asunto de trabajo, era personal. —La mirada de Xanxus, dos mares rojos y amenazantes, le clavó en su asiento y, aunque quería levantarse y marcharse, no pudo moverse. Hacía tiempo que no veía esos ojos tan encendidos.

            — ¿Y ese… asunto personal te ha llevado todo el puto día? Te recuerdo que tú mismo insististe con todo lo de la asamblea y no te has dignado a aparecer.

            —Me pasaré la noche al teléfono y arreglando la mierda que quede por hacer —sin que la voz le temblase, ni alcanzase un tono demasiado alto, encaró la mirada de Xanxus. — ¿Es suficiente, jefe?

El aludido bufó, arisco como un gato al que acaban de rociar con agua fría, y volvió su vista al plato. Por supuesto, no iba a preguntarle directamente qué había hablado con los guardianes del décimo Sawada, no cuando el espadachín había dejado bien claro que era un asunto personal. Preguntar sería admitir que sentía interés por la vida privada de aquel ruidoso y no entraba en sus planes reconocer algo tan ridículo como eso, más propio de unos colegiales que de un hombre adulto, líder de un grupo de asesinos.

 Xanxus apretó con fuerza el tenedor, tanto que su forma empezó a marcársele en la palma de la mano, y clavó —acuchilló, sería el término más adecuado— el tenedor en el solomillo.

            —Para que lo sepáis, he estado hablando con ellos porque aunque sean unos puritanos que juegan a ser los buenos de la película, tienen algo de seso en la mollera. —dijo Squalo, una mano extrañamente tranquilizadora sobre el brazo de su jefe, instándole a dejar a un lado el tenedor antes de que rompiese el plato. — ¿No os parece extraño que después de tantísimos años sin quejarse de nuestra ausencia nos pidan, de repente, ser anfitriones de la celebración más significativa de la mafia italiana? Hace mucho que dejamos bien claro que esa porquería nos importaba una mierda. Y aún así, nos han elegido.

Cuando la mirada de Xanxus, los únicos ojos que el guardián de la lluvia podía ver, los únicos que importaban, se relajó, pasando del rojo furioso al escarlata suave, apartó la mano, que aún conservaba la huella de esa piel dura, manchada por cicatrices imborrables, y la guardó en su bolsillo porque no sabía dónde colocarla. ¿Cómo colocaba uno las manos normalmente?

            —Fui a pedirles consejo —continuó, algo desconcertado, ya que ninguno de los presentes se molestó en interrumpirle, como siempre hacían. — no sólo como guardián de la lluvia y comandante estratega de Varia, sino como Superbia Squalo.  

Se hizo un silencio breve, casi ilusorio, suficiente para que todos allí compartiesen una mirada cómplice, que duró tanto como un parpadeo.

            — ¿Nos consideras estúpidos, basura? —Xanxus fue el primero en pronunciarse, con una mezcla de estupefacción y burla, los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de echarse a reír porque _¿De verdad creía que no se  habían percatado de que algo iba mal?_

Squalo abrió la boca y la cerró, confuso. Prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta.

            —Squ, ¿en serio piensas que somos tan idiotas que no hemos caído en que algo no iba bien?

            —A lo mejor se le ha podido pasar a alguien como el viejo de los bigotes o al príncipe falso, pero los demás nos hemos dado cuenta. —apuntó Fran.

            —Alguien no va a vivir lo suficiente para ver el amanecer. —siseó Belphegor, irritado.

            — ¡Y que conste que yo fui el primero en darme cuenta, vosotros habéis hecho el vago todo el día! —exclamó Levi, defendiéndose ofendidísimo de esas acusaciones. Y es que había sido él el primero en ir a contarle al jefe sus sospechas, tras acabar de revisar el papeleo de años anteriores y hacer algunas llamadas mientras el resto veía la televisión, leía, dormía o se enfurecía porque el color de los manteles no conjuntaba con el de las flores.

            —Quién se pica… —El más joven ladeó la cabeza, y si Belphegor no le conociese, hubiera jurado que sonreía como un crío satisfecho tras una travesura.

            — ¿Os habíais dado cuenta todos? —Inquirió Squalo, con una ceja alzada; y la rabia sustituyó a la sorpresa y su voz estridente volvió tan rápido como se había marchado. — ¿¡Y se puede saber por qué coño no dijisteis nada!? ¿¡A qué mierda esperabais, a que estuviesen aquí los invitados para gritarlo por el micrófono!? ¿¡A qué se me cayese el pelo del estrés!?—les echó una mirada furibunda. — ¿¡Sabéis que algo va mal y os pasáis el día haciendo nada al respecto!? ¡Sois estúpidos! ¡Me he pasado el día amargado, sin ganas de hablar, pensando en todo sól-!

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Belphegor lanzó un cuchillo que sobrevoló la cabeza del comandante y cortó sus gritos.

            —Joder, y yo que creía que nos habíamos librado de tus chillidos de mujer histérica para siempre.

            — ¡Lo que me faltaba! —El del pelo largo dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó dispuesto a rebanarle la lengua.

La voz monótona y estática de Fran interrumpió el posible asesinato.

            —Algunos hemos trabajado. —dijo, y aunque siempre vestía la misma expresión para todo, para cuando estaba feliz, triste, ilusionado, dormido, Squalo pudo distinguir un ápice de seriedad en sus gestos y volvió a envainar su espada en el cinto. — Yo he estado recopilando información, viendo anime para orientarme sobre qué hacer en caso de una traición, conspiración o asesinato. Y también he visto uno de mafiosos, pero resultó ser un extraño harem que nada tenía que ver con la realidad. Y menos mal, porque un harem en nuestro caso sería espantoso, se me ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensarlo. —fingió un escalofrío.

El comandante estratega volvió a entreabrir los labios, por segunda vez ya aquella noche, como pez fuera del agua. Cuando pensaba que sus compañeros no podían ser más idiotas, alguno siempre acababa sorprendiéndole y sobrepasando sus expectativas.

            —La rana no me representa.

            —Tú has estado durmiendo en el sofá, roncando mientras yo trabajaba. —Le acusó el guardián de la niebla. — Por tu culpa, senpai, he perdido muchas veces el hilo de la trama.

            — _Shishishi,_ el príncipe no tiene culpa de que seas tan estúpido que no puedas seguir la trama de unos dibujitos para bebés.

            —Al menos yo no ronco como un elefante.

            —El príncipe no ronca.

Fran soltó un bufido sarcástico.

            —Claro que sí. Tengo grabaciones que lo prueban.

Belphegor rió entre dientes, más alto de lo habitual, con una nota de histeria en su carcajada, y clavó un cuchillo entre los dedos del joven ilusionista, que reposaban sobre la mesa.

            —Me parece que no me has entendido, rana. —dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa, todo dientes y orgullo. — He dicho que el príncipe no hace algo tan vulgar. —sacó el cuchillo de la hendidura donde se había clavado y volvió a lanzarlo, esta vez al borde de la madera que separaba (y protegía) la entrepierna del chico del filo de la hoja. — ¿Verdad?

            — ¿Lo estáis oyendo? Está amenazando con castrarme, ¿no hay sanción para eso, comandante?

            —Os voy a castrar a los dos como no cerréis la boca ahora mismo.

Y no supieron si era aquella voz alta, ronca, que retumbaba contra las paredes de la sala como un eco atronador y que creían desaparecida, o el hecho de que volvía a tener la espada en mano, que les hizo dejar esa discusión aparcada (no olvidada, por supuesto, porque un príncipe jamás olvida las ofensas y Fran no tenía por costumbre perder en una batalla verbal).

            —Ya veo que estos dos no han hecho absolutamente nada, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo… —Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse. Esperaba que los adultos de verdad hubiesen sido más productivos. — ¿Y los demás? ¿Luss, Levi? —Se volvió hacia Xanxus, que había aprovechado el alboroto para terminarse su filete y pedir un vaso de bourbon que ahora sorbía en silencio. — ¿Y tú, jefe?

            —Yo no he movido un dedo. —admitió el líder sin ningún pudor, tan sincero, tan él, que a todos se le escapó una carcajada. Incluso a Squalo, aunque intentó sofocarla rechinando los dientes para no perder su autoridad.

            —Lo que yo le he comentado al jefe durante tu ausencia —Levi tomó la palabra y se irguió, orgulloso en su silla. — es que no hemos asistido a las últimas dos asambleas y boicoteamos la última a la que fuimos, presidida por el noveno capo Vongola. Es muy extraño que piensen que podemos actuar como buenos anfitriones, la verdad. Algo no encaja en todo este asunto.

            —La última asamblea... eso fue cuando Bel acababa de unirse, ¿verdad? —Lussuria sonrió con cierta nostalgia. — Ah, qué recuerdos. Qué jóvenes éramos, que llenos de vida, de ilusiones, de ideas retorcidas…

            — _Shishishi_ fue la fiesta más entretenida a la que he asistido jamás. —De repente, su rostro se iluminó, su sonrisa se ensanchó. — ¡Eh, podríamos repetirlo este año! Somos los anfitriones, sería mucho más divertido.

            — ¡Oi, y una mierda! —Exclamó el comandante estratega. — ¿Sabes lo que tardarían en limpiar las manchas de sangre? ¿Y en retirar los cadáveres?

Lussuria soltó un gritito horrorizado:

            — ¡No! ¡Mis alfombras persas! ¡Ni hablar, Bel, los cuchillos dónde pueda verlos!

            —Qué aburridos sois. Seguro que al jefe le apetece _jugar_ con algunos de nuestros ilustres invitados, ¿verdad? Especialmente con ciertos santurrones que dirigen nuestra familia.

Por toda respuesta, Xanxus dejó el vaso de bourbon sobre la mesa, resquebrajándose un poco el cristal. Aquello hizo que Bel tragase saliva y retrocediese un poco en su silla, bajo la atenta mirada de Fran, que observaba y callaba más de lo que todos creían.

            —No vamos a volvernos contra los niños Vongola. Aún. —Dijo, aunque sabía que ya no eran niños, sino adultos responsables. _Aún_ , dijo, aunque no entraba en sus planes (aunque si en sus pensamientos más retorcidos) clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del capo Sawada. — Tú —Señaló a Squalo con las cejas. — dinos qué te han dicho cuando les has ido a llorar.

            — ¡No he ido a ll-! Bueno, es igual. —Aquella era la forma en la qué Xanxus se expresaba, atacando y defendiendo sin darle tregua a su interlocutor, ni siquiera si se trataba de Squalo. — Me recomendaron seguir adelante con todo esto. Les puse en alerta, y prometieron enviar a algunos de sus hombres para que se camuflen entre los asistentes y nos mantengan informados. Si alguien quiere jugárnosla, le va a salir el tiro por la culata.

            — ¿Ahora dejamos que otros nos defiendan? —Preguntó, disgustado, el príncipe. — ¿Se puede saber por qué tenemos que colaborar con esa gente?

            —Porque eres un adulto y esto no es un puto juego. —El comandante estratega le echó una dura y estricta mirada, esa que solía poner cuando le entregaban a destiempo los informes de las misiones o cuando alguno de ellos resultaba gravemente herido en una rencilla y despertaba un par de días después en la cama de un hospital.  

Bel gruñó, y aunque el flequillo protegía sus ojos y nadie podía leer más de lo que él permitía, tuvo que girar la cabeza, porque sentía que se iba a ahogar en aquellos dos mares grises.

Aún así, su orgullo de príncipe le impidió callarse.

            —Estoy cansado de que me ladres órdenes ¿sabes? Y de que siempre nos dobleguemos ante esos imbéciles que nos ganaron. No sé por qué no les hemos matado ya.

El rubio procuraba no pensar demasiado en ello, pero odiaba trabajar para aquellos que le derrotaron. Fue su única derrota, la más amarga porque fue la primera vez que mordió la tierra y el barro que degustan los perdedores. Y detestaba, le hervía la sangre, esa sangre real y sucia y roja como el cielo antes de un vendaval, pensar que aunque se hacían llamar grupo independiente estaban ligados al grupo de Tsunayoshi Sawada y que tenían que _servirles_.

Esa palabra se le clavaba en el pecho y se le atragantaba en la garganta. Y aunque normalmente optaba por echarse a reír para tragarse esa rabia, esa palabra maldita, la derrota, en aquel momento no le dio la gana dejarlo pasar y reír y seguir como si nada ocurriese.

Ellos tenían la sartén por el mango por primera vez en mucho tiempo y, de nuevo, le estaban cediendo el control a Sawada y sus guardianes.

Y lo que más le jodía era que Squalo, su propio comandante, hubiese confiado antes en ellos que en sus propios compañeros.

            —Si no les hemos matado es porque son parte de la familia, nos guste o no. —intervino Lussuria. — A veces la vida no es justa, Bel. A veces hay que tragarse las injusticias y seguir adelante.

            —Eso es lo que piensan los perdedores y las ratas cobardes, y me parece genial que tú lo seas, todos los grupos necesitan a un perdedor, pero el príncipe se niega a serlo. —Se levantó de golpe, con tanto ímpetu que tiró la silla, su plato y se le cayeron algunos cuchillos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Y tú eres el peor de todos, Squalo. _Shishishi_ , me pones enfermo.

            — ¿¡Oi, qué coño te pasa ahora!? ¿¡Te crees que me gusta ir a pedirles ayuda, idiota!? ¡Pero a veces es necesario tragarse el puto orgullo! —Propinó un puñetazo a la mesa tan fuerte que saltaron los cubiertos. — ¡Mucha gente nos quiere ver muertos, lo sabes mejor que nadie! Y todos ellos van a asistir a esta Asamblea, y no creo que vengan de visita cordial a recordarnos lo mucho que nos odian y después se vayan a su casa.

            —Si afrontamos esto como lo afrontamos todo, senpai, probablemente acabemos a dos metros bajo tierra. —Dijo Fran. Y aunque él no había estado y no había sufrido esa derrota humillante que a todos les escocía aún, como una herida abierta a la que rocían con sal, se le escapó la lengua. Porque su predicción, su pesadilla, aún le quemaba en las retinas y podía ver cómo cada vacío que no recordaba comenzaba a reconstruirse, a encajar en la imagen final que le hizo despertarse entre sudores.

Porque a dos metros bajo tierra era precisamente como todos iban a acabar si no conseguían actuar como un grupo unido, una única pieza, por una vez en sus vidas.

            — Cállate. Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, Fran. No estabas allí. —Era la primera vez que dejaba de llamarle niño, novato, rana, y el ilusionista lo había imaginado muchas veces, como sería cuando comenzase a llamarle por su verdadero nombre, pero no pensó que lo pronunciaría con tantísima frialdad.— Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que debas estar aquí.

Aunque el cabello le tapaba los ojos, todos supieron que no dijo esas palabras mirando a los ojos imperturbables del ilusionista, que se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir porque Bel ni siquiera le estaba mirando. Estaba hablando con ese asqueroso sombrero de rana que le obligaba a vestir.

            —El dichoso crío tiene razón, eres tú el que tiene que callarse. Vamos a actuar con cautela y fingir normalidad hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos. Y si eso no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Parafraseando a Xanxus, Squalo le señaló la salida con las cejas. Belphegor, aún en pie, todo puños crispados, dientes rechinantes y músculos en tensión, soltó una risotada histérica y salió de la sala dando un portazo, tal y como había hecho Squalo aquella mañana.

Ninguno de ellos comentó nada respecto al enfado del príncipe y lo peligroso que sería tener a un psicópata furioso suelto en la _Gran Asamblea de las Famiglias_ que se celebraba al día siguiente. Tampoco mencionaron que era la primera vez que veían al irónico ilusionista quedarse sin réplica desde que se les unió.

Ninguno habló hasta que, por supuesto, el jefe tomó la palabra.

            —Basura, no hables por mi otra vez o te romperé la botella en la cabeza.

            — ¡Alguien tenía que decírselo! ¡Alguien que no esté borracho! —Exclamó Squalo, algo incómodo por haber repetido las palabras de Xanxus sin darse cuenta. ¿Significaba eso que reconocía que sí era un buen jefe, después de todo? Ni hablar. Ni muerto iba a admitir algo tan vergonzoso.

            —El bourbon no emborracha.

            —Ya. —El comandante le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la voz un poco más alta de lo normal al añadir: — Y, bueno, ¿vas a venir a la asamblea o qué? — _Te necesitamos_ , aunque tampoco iba a decirlo en voz alta. Jamás o perdería el orgullo que aún guardaba y que Xanxus no había pisoteado.

            —Ahora que sé que hay gente que quiere destruirnos sí que me parece una fiesta decente, esta basura de asamblea. No me hace gracia que colaboremos con los guardianes del niñato Sawada, pero menos gracia me hace que alguien intente jodernos.

            — ¿Eso es un sí?

Se encogió de hombros, le dio un último sorbo a su vaso y esbozó una media sonrisa torcida, los colmillos afilados asomándole por los labios. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con esa furia roja que los caracterizaba.

            —Preparaos. Mañana tenemos fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dejado llevar y esto ha acabado siendo más largo de lo normal, prometo ir acortando para los siguientes. A veces siento que me quedan un poco OOC, si es así, gritadme e intentaré mejorarlo. Que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribirles en tono de humor y pasa lo que pasa. 
> 
> "El día de Bel" y la asamblea y el drama todo en el próximo.


End file.
